L'INCONNU DE LA COUR
by Celine Alba
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand un auteur de fics perd la boule ? Elle écrit une pièce de théâtre (ou ce qui s'en approche le plus) à deux personnages. Une nuit, un lieu et un événement déclencheur. C'est du Lizzington pur et dur, mais je m'amuse avec la forme. Le fond...ma foi...Le principe est de tourner en rond autour d'une problématique.
1. Chapter 1

**L'INCONNU DE LA COUR**

**_(Pièce en 3 actes)_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>ACTE 1<strong>

**_Scène 1_**

Liz est seule dans son nouvel appartement. Elle lit une revue de mode quand un bruit extérieur la fait sursauter. Elle se lève et va voir par la fenêtre. Il fait nuit. Elle aperçoit une silhouette dans le noir qui semble fixer son appartement.

Elle saisit son téléphone.

Liz : Dembe, il est disponible de suite ? Passez-le moi, s'il vous plait. Oui, j'attends.

Elle patiente que son correspondant veuille bien lui répondre en continuant à regarder discrètement par sa fenêtre. La silhouette est toujours là.

Liz : Oui, bonsoir aussi. Vous m'avez affublée d'un nouveau garde du corps ? Alors j'ai un problème. Quelqu'un observe mon appartement en ce moment-même. Oui, dehors. Non, j'ai éteint la lumière du salon. Oui, d'accord. Faites vite.

Elle raccroche et va allumer la lumière de sa chambre, laissant penser qu'elle va se coucher. Puis elle prend son arme et, sans quitter la silhouette des yeux, se poste dans l'angle du mur et de la fenêtre.

PAN !

Un coup de feu vient de retentir. Aussitôt, elle sort de chez elle en courant vers l'origine de la détonation. Elle revient aussitôt accompagnée de Red.

Liz : C'est vous qui avez tiré ?

Red : Non.

Liz : Alors qui ?

Red, _sérieux_ : Vous êtes sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de feu ?

Liz : Quoi d'autre ?

Red : Bouchon de champagne, soirée en bas de chez vous. 6 personnes, 3 cadavres de mauvais champagne dans l'herbe.

Liz,_ surprise_ : Vous venez d'arriver et vous avez déjà vu tout ça ?

Red : J'ai marché sur un cadavre.

Liz _sourit_ : Question d'habitude. Et la silhouette ?

Red : Elle est toujours là ?

Ils se rendent ensemble à la fenêtre.

Liz : Partie.

Red : Pendant combien de temps pensez-vous avoir été observée ?

Liz : Je ne sais pas. 10 minutes peut-être.

Red : Silhouette humaine ?

Liz : Je ne sais pas. J'ai pensé à Alf coursant le chat de la voisine, ou à Alien venu procréer avec le voisin, voire à Chucky.

Red, _levant les yeux au ciel_ : Lizzie…

Liz : Homme de grande taille, nez façon Cyrano, maigre, portant un imperméable.

Red : Un homme ?

Liz : Oui, un homme. Vous savez, le bipède soi disant pourvu d'intelligence.

Red : Pas une femme ?

Liz : Un homme. Très grand. Je sais quand même encore reconnaitre un homme quand j'en vois un !

Red : Pas toujours, non. Grand comment ?

Liz : Dans les deux mètres. Vu de loin.

Red : Donc, vous pensez avoir vu un homme de plus de deux mètres, maigre, avec un grand nez et portant un imper. C'est ça ?

Elle commence à s'agacer.

Liz: Je ne pense pas avoir vu, j'ai vu !

Red, _la calmant_ : Ne vous fâchez pas !

Liz, _toujours énervée_ : Vous ne semblez pas me croire, alors qu'il y avait bien un homme en bas en train de m'observer.

Red, _toujours calme_ : Vous ou quelqu'un d'autre. Comme vos voisins qui font la fête. Peut-être était-il juste là pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de tapage. Non ?

Liz : En regardant fixement mon appartement ? Red, vous me connaissez, non ? Je ne suis pas du genre à m'alarmer pour rien.

Red : Non, vous vous êtes plutôt du genre à ne jamais avoir peur de rien ! Vous foncez d'abord et ensuite, vous réfléchissez.

Liz : C'est faux ! Il m'arrive de réfléchir avant. Quand on m'en laisse le temps.

Red, _semblant réfléchir_ : Bon, je vais voir si je peux trouver des infos à partir du peu que vous m'ayez dit. En attendant…

Liz, _secouant la tête en signe de protestation car devinant ce qu'il va dire_ : Non. Dembe ne reste pas ici ce soir.

Red, _narquois_ : J'allais vous proposer de venir avec moi.

Liz : Et vous dormez où ce soir ?

Red : On peut aussi rester ici avec Dembe. Il surveillera dehors et moi dedans.

Liz : Et moi, je suis sensée faire quoi ?

Red : Dormir.

Liz : Dormir…ce n'est pas ce truc que vous ne faites jamais ?

Red : Mes ennemis ne dorment pas, donc moi non plus.

Liz : Vous devriez pourtant de temps en temps. Vos poches sous vos yeux pourront bientôt transporter vos valises.

Red, _moqueur_ : Serait-ce une proposition, agent Keen ?

Liz : Absolument. Vous dormez, je veille.

Red, _hilare_ : Vous avez fumé le tapis de votre chambre, Lizzie ?

Liz : Je suis sérieuse. Vous prenez soin de ma vie, je prends soin de votre santé. Parce qu'au rythme où vous allez, vos ennemis n'auront bientôt plus besoin de vous tuer. La fatigue s'en chargera pour eux. Je suis navrée de vous le rappeler mais vous n'avez plus 20 ans.

Red,_ grimaçant_ : Votre dernière remarque n'était pas utile.

Liz : Je crois que si. Vous semblez oublier que le corps a aussi besoin de sommeil de temps à autres afin de se ressourcer. Sans cela, un jour, il n'en peut plus et il vous lâche. Ce serait dommage de mourir de fatigue, non ? Ca ferait tâche sur votre CV.

Red : Continuez et vous allez me faire mourir…de rire !

Liz : A vous de voir, Red. Soit vous acceptez de dormir ici, soit vous partez.

Red, _de nouveau moqueur_ : Vous négociez pour ma santé, maintenant ? Dites-moi, agent Keen, tiendriez-vous un peu à moi par hasard ?

Liz : Cela n'a rien d'un hasard, monsieur Reddington. Vous faites tout, depuis plus d'un an, pour que je m'attache à vous, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Assumez-en les conséquences !

_Il penche la tête sur le côté en souriant. _

Red : Je dors dans votre lit ou sur le canapé ?

Liz : Je vous laisse libre du choix. Je prendrai ce qu'il restera.

Red, _franchement amusé_ : D'accord ! Je dors dans votre lit avec vous.

Liz : Je vous ai dit que je veillerai.

Red, _insistant_ : Sur mon sommeil. Le meilleur endroit pour le faire est près de moi. Non ?

Liz : Je garde toujours une arme sur moi.

Red, _l'air coquin et la voix plus sensuelle_: Moi aussi. Bien que je doute que nous parlions de la même.

Liz : Je préfère ne pas relever.

Red, _clairement grivois_ : Non, ne relevez pas, de grâce ! Déjà que dormir dans votre lit, avec vous…whou…

Liz, _subitement fatiguée_ : Ca va ? Vous vous amusez bien ?

Red : Merci, oui. Je n'avais pas imaginé une nuit pareille !

Liz : Parfois, vous êtes pire qu'un enfant.

Red, _tout sourire_ : Cela fait tout mon charme.

Il se dirige vers la chambre. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourne vers elle.

Red : Je dors nu, agent Keen.

Liz : Vous ne dormez jamais, Red.

Red : Quelques heures, par ci par là et toujours nu. Vous venez toujours me rejoindre ?

Liz, _le regardant de haut en bas_ : Il en faut beaucoup plus pour me déstabiliser.

Red : Voyez-vous ça ! Lizzie, ne le prenez pas mal mais vous êtes tout sauf une femme libérée. De plus, à la seule idée de dormir près de moi, vous paniquez.

Liz : N'importe quoi !

Red : Prouvez-le !

Liz : Que je vous prouve quoi ? Que nous pouvons dormir ensemble sans que cela me pose le moindre problème ?

Red : Oui.

Liz : Ok. On prend le canapé. Je veux garder un œil sur la cour et sur Dembe.

Red : Il est convertible ?

Liz : Dembe, je ne sais pas mais le canapé, oui.

Red, _riant un peu_ : Deux fois dans la même soirée ! Lizzie, vous faites de gros progrès. Encore quelques mois et vous serez parée pour un one woman show à Broadway.

Liz, _ne comprenant pas_ : Plait-il ?

Red : Vous n'avez jamais envisagé une carrière de comique ?

Liz : Non mais vous, vous devriez. Avec un nez rouge qui vous irait à ravir. Red le clown. Ca sonne bien, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Red : Allez, on est d'accord. On met au point un numéro de duettistes comiques. Je fais le clown et vous la naïve en mini jupe et juste au corps. Brrrrrrr…l'image que j'en ai me donne des frissons dans le dos.

Liz : 10 ans d'âge, à peine.

Red : Avec une anatomie d'adulte.

Liz : D'adulte vieillissant.

Red, _faisant la moue_ : Méchante fille !

Liz, _lui tirant la langue_ : Vilain garçon.

Red : Mais beau gosse quand même.

Liz, _le dévisageant_ : Trop de valises et trop de bagages encombrants en général.

Red, _redevenant sérieux_ : J'aimerais parfois poser mes bagages, vous savez.

Liz : Je vous souhaite d'y parvenir un jour.

Red : Vous m'y aiderez ?

Liz : En quoi ? Je peux vous aider à vous débarrasser de certains mais vu que vous ne me dites jamais rien de ce qui vous pèse, cela rend ma tâche plus compliquée. N'est-ce pas ?

Red : Si je me décharge de mon côté, ce n'est pas pour vous charger à vous. Lizzie, mes problèmes ne sont pas les vôtres.

Liz : Mais les miens vous reviennent pourtant.

Red : Ce n'est pas pareil. Moi, je suis…masochiste. Je me suis engagé auprès de vous en sachant très bien que…

Liz : Que ?

Red : Que vous n'êtes pas un cadeau ! Sauf pour les yeux !

Liz : Parce que vous croyez que vous êtes facile, vous ?

Red, _éclatant de rire_ : je suis un homme facile. Vous me dites quand, et j'accours ! Tenez, je peux même me mettre à vos pieds pour vous supplier de dormir nue contre moi.

Liz : C'est beau un homme qui fantasme !

Ils se mettent tous les deux à déplier le canapé.

Red : On ressemble à vrai petit couple !

Liz : Si c'est le cas, je vous laisse faire le lit.

Red : C'est bien ce que je dis : un vrai petit couple. Dis, chérie, j'ai droit à mon devoir conjugal cette nuit ?

Liz : En faisant le lit, vous le remplissez déjà. Et si vous êtes sage, vous aurez même le droit de sortir les poubelles avant de vous coucher.

Red : On va faire un carton à Broadway !

Elle s'éloigne pour attraper un drap, une couette et une housse de couette dans le placard. Elle tend le tout à Red.

Ils font le lit en se narguant du regard.

Liz : Interdiction formelle de se déshabiller.

Red : Je peux quand même enlever mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et mon gilet ?

Liz : Vous gardez le reste.

Red : Mon pantalon et ma chemise seront froissés.

Liz : Je possède un objet qui est pratique en pareil cas. Cela s'appelle un fer à repasser. Et j'ai même une table pour s'en servir.

Red : Et je fais comment pour repasser mes vêtements sans les enlever ?

Liz : Je vais être gentille avec vous. Je les repasserai sur vous, ça vous va ?

Red : Tortionnaire !

Liz, _le regardant avec amusement_ : Je dois avoir un tee-shirt assez ample pour vous. Il est noir et unisexe. Votre chemise ne souffrira pas de trop.

Red : Je savais que vous cachiez un cœur d'or sous vos dehors comiques. Et pour mon pantalon ?

Liz : J'ai bien quelques jupes ou pantacourts mais je crois que ce sera trop petit pour vous.

Red, _choqué_ : Trop petit ? pas inadapté, juste trop petit !

Liz : Je serais très tentée de vous demander de vous mettre en jupe, cela dit.

Red : Désolé mais j'ai oublié de m'épiler ce matin.

Liz : Que portez-vous sous votre pantalon ?

Red, _goguenard_ : C'est moi ou cette conversation devient carrément intime ?

Liz, _faussement fâchée _: Vous voulez garder votre pantalon ?

Red : Un caleçon.

Le lit est prêt. Liz repart chercher deux oreillers et lui en lance un.

Liz : La salle de bain vous attend.

Red : Merci ma chérie.

Liz : N'abusez pas de ma gentillesse, Red !

Red : Si on ne peut plus plaisanter…

_Scène 2_

Il sort de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu de son caleçon et du tee-shirt noir qu'elle lui a prêté.

Red : Ecce homo.

Liz, _le regardant_ : J'insiste mais ma jupe bleue sur vous aurait été des plus seyantes.

Red : J'ai failli vous emprunter votre épilateur.

Liz : Vos cris auraient rameuté tout le quartier. S'épiler n'est pas une mince affaire, monsieur.

Red : C'est vrai que vous, les femmes, vous souffrez le martyre pour être belles. Certaines plus que d'autres.

Liz : Vous avez déjà fréquenté une femme qui ne se rasait pas, Red ?

Red : Une fois. Elle s'appelait Roselita. Dans son pays, les poils ne sont pas considérés comme gênants, puisque que tout le monde en a et les garde.

Liz : Et ça vous a plu ?

Red : Pas vraiment. Mais faute de grive, on mange des merles. J'aime les femmes lisses de partout. Leur peau est beaucoup plus douce ainsi.

Liz : Je me demande pourquoi j'ai posé une question pareille !

Red : L'intimité, Lizzie, l'intimité. Et ça ne fait que commencer.

_Il la toise avec circonspection et reprend_ : Vous allez dormir comme ça ?

Liz : Je vous ai dit que je n'allais pas dormir mais veiller sur votre sommeil.

Red : Je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez que vous allez dormir.

Liz : Je suis très résistante.

Red, _souriant_ : Vous ne connaissez pas encore le pouvoir hypnotique de mes mains combiné à celui de ma voix.

Il s'assoit sur le lit.

Liz : Vos mains ?

Red : Vous prenez quel côté du lit ?

Liz : Le droit, comme celui de savoir ce que vous entendez par vos mains.

Red : J'entends par les oreilles, Lizzie. Par les mains, je touche, je caresse, je prends.

Liz : Red…

Red : Vous le saurez quand vous serez venue me rejoindre.

Liz : Je vais d'abord aller éteindre la chambre, passer par la salle de bain et vous, vous devriez prévenir Dembe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Red : C'est déjà fait, pendant que j'étais dans la salle de bain.

Liz : Bien. J'en ai pour 5 minutes.

Elle le laisse seul.

Red, _attrapant son téléphone et chuchotant_ : Dembe, je reste dormir chez Lizzie. Tu peux faire une ronde de temps en temps ? Oui. Et ça a donné quoi chez les voisins ? Je vois. Bon, vigilance accrue. Elle est têtue, tu sais.

Il raccroche et repose le téléphone, l'air de rien. Allongé sur le lit, il la voit revenir.

Red : Heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque.

Liz : Pourquoi ?

Red, _la déshabillant des yeux_ : Vous…

Liz : Je…

Red : Finalement, vous auriez peut-être du garder votre jean. Des jambes pareilles devraient être interdites de sortie sans couverture.

Elle sourit en rougissant un peu, flattée mais gênée.

Liz : Alors, vos mains ?

Red, _se reprenant_ : Venez vous asseoir près de moi.

Liz, _méfiante_ : Vous n'allez pas faire…des choses…euh…

Red, _riant_ : Un massage des épaules et de la nuque, c'est suffisamment neutre et chaste pour vous ?

Liz : Vous savez masser ?

Elle vient s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui.

Red, _fier_ : J'avais 21 ans et l'un de mes premiers emplois fut masseur dans un salon…pour dames seulement. Tournez-vous dos à moi, s'il vous plait.

Elle obtempère.

Red, _la voix plus grave, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Liz_ : Prête pour une expérience inoubliable ?

Liz, _moqueuse_ : Prétentieux.

Red, _murmurant presque contre son oreille_ : Lucide.

Il commence à lui masser lentement l'arrondi des épaules.

Red, _toujours à voix basse_ : Le salon pour dames dans lequel je massais était d'un genre un peu particulier. Je devais m'occuper des femmes en étant seulement vêtu d'un minuscule slip. Mais c'était bien payé et j'ai appris certaines techniques de massage qui me servent de temps à autres. Comme ce soir.

Liz : Vous ne faisiez que masser ou elles vous demandaient autre chose ?

Red : Seulement le massage. Interdiction de coucher avec les clientes. Certaines se laissaient pourtant parfois aller à des caresses sur…enfin…voilà.

_Sa voix se fait plus suave_ : Si le cœur vous en dit, ne vous privez pas !

Liz : Interdiction de coucher avec le masseur.

Red,_ riant_ : Seulement si vous me payez, Lizzie. Mais vous pouvez caresser.

Liz : Vous pouvez rêver que je le fais.

Red, _riant de plus belle_ : Ah Lizzie, Lizzie…vous êtes si dure avec moi ! Un jour, vous briserez mon cœur.

Liz : Pour cela, il vous en faudrait un.

Il saisit sa main et la pose sur son…cœur.

Red : Vous le sentez qui bat, là ?

Liz : Je vous trouve particulièrement moqueur, ce soir.

Red, _continuant son massage mais descendant désormais sur sa nuque _: Je ne me moque pas quand j'essaye de vous apprivoiser.

Liz : Dans quel but ?

Red : Ca me parait évident.

Liz : Dites toujours.

Red, _sensuellement_ : Chut…fermez les yeux et détendez-vous. Votre cou est noué en plusieurs endroits. Je vais d'abord le caresser lentement et appuyer de plus en plus fort en formant des petits cercles qui vont aller en s'élargissant pour revenir peu à peu sur les zones névralgiques.

Elle obéit et se concentre sur les sensations que ses mains et sa voix lui procurent. Elle ferme les yeux.

Red, _les yeux mi-clos également, continue à parler doucement tout en la massant_ : Pour qu'un massage soit efficace, il faudrait que je puisse l'effectuer sur votre peau nue. Mais je pense que vous refuserez.

Liz : Mmmm…vos mains sont bien sur la peau de mon cou, là, non ?

Red : Je pensais à vos épaules et votre dos.

Liz : Je vous accorde les épaules.

Red : C'est vous le chef. Maintenant, laissez-vous faire et ne dites plus rien. La contracture que je sens ici _(il pose les doigts sur une omoplate) _signifie que vous avez fait un mouvement contraire à la logique. Pour rétablir les choses, je vais devoir caresser longuement l'endroit et replacer le petit nerf qui fait une boule.

Plus il masse et plus sa voix se fait basse, presque caverneuse.

Liz,_ exhalant un soupir de contentement_ : Mmmmmmmm…

Red_, continuant_ : Chaque contracture, chaque nœud peut se résorber par des caresses ou des massages et ce, en tous lieux de notre corps. Dans certains cas, les doigts peuvent interagir avec les terminaisons nerveuses du corps qu'ils touchent et provoquer des réactions épidermiques sous forme de frissons.

Elle frissonne.

Red, _la voix chargée de désir_ : Si les doigts touchent quelque endroit particulier, ces frissons peuvent être précurseurs du désir et le massage devient alors plus sensuel, caressant et appuyant alternativement. L'idéal serait de toujours connaître le point G des personnes que l'on masse afin d'éviter ces zones érogènes mais si je vous pose la question, je suis sûr que vous ne me répondrez pas.

Liz, _troublée_ : J'en ai plusieurs.

Red : Vous me pardonnerez si j'en touche une alors ?

Liz : Oui. Continuez, c'est si bon…

Red : Allongez-vous sur le ventre, Lizzie.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui et constate qu'il a couvert son bas ventre avec la couette.

Liz, _réprobatrice_ : Vous allez trop loin, Red.

Red, _désarmé _: Je croyais que cela vous plaisait ?

Liz : Oui mais…

Red : Mais quoi ?

Liz : Si je m'allonge, vous allez faire quoi ?

Red : Rien de plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait. C'est seulement pour détendre totalement vos muscles dorsaux. Je vous le jure.

Liz, _le regardant intensément_ : Vous allez bien ?

Red : Oui, pourquoi ?

Liz : On dirait que vous avez froid.

Red, _souriant_ : Je suis sensible au froid.

Liz, _dubitative _: Vraiment ?

Red : Allongez-vous et fermez les yeux.

Elle s'allonge sur le ventre et tourne la tête vers lui.

Red : Ne me regardez pas, Lizzie.

Liz : Pourquoi ?

Red : Fermez les yeux, s'il vous plait. Ce sera beaucoup mieux pour vous.

Liz : Vous essayez de m'endormir.

Red : Je veux seulement vous procurer du plaisir et du bien être.

Liz, _souriant _: Ces mots pourraient sonner étrangement, vous savez ?

Red : Qui s'en soucie ? Je vous masse, je ne vous fais pas l'amour.

Liz : En tout cas, vous êtes doué.

Red : Pour masser, je vous l'avais dit. Pour faire l'amour, je suis encore meilleur !

Liz : Là, je crois que cela dépend souvent de votre partenaire. Pour une, vous serez l'affaire du siècle alors que pour une autre, vous ne serez qu'un amant malhabile.

Red : Tout est question d'alchimie entre les corps, vous avez raison. Vous et moi, par exemple, ce serait fantastique.

Liz : Ou pas.

Red, _curieux_ : Si je glissais mes mains sous votre tee-shirt pour vous masser le dos, vous crieriez au scandale ?

Liz : Seulement si vos mains dépassaient les zones autorisées. Pas d'égarement illicite, Red, je suis sérieuse.

Red : Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur de succomber ? De réaliser que nous sommes charnellement compatibles ?

Liz : Le dos, c'est tout. Et c'est déjà beaucoup plus que ce que je vous avais accordé au départ.

Red : Croyez-le ou non, c'est pour vous que je fais ça.

Liz : Mais oui, mais oui…

Red, _faussement outré_ : Me soupçonneriez-vous de pensées malhonnêtes, agent Keen ?

Liz : Euh…voyons…un criminel notoire peut-il avoir des pensées malhonnêtes ? Laissez-moi réfléchir…

Red : De coupables pensées, alors.

Liz, _riant_ : Non, pas vous ! Quelle idée !

Sans soulever le tee-shirt de Liz, il glisse ses mains dessous. Elle frissonne.

Red, _la voix de nouveau très grave_ : Vous avez la peau douce. Là, sur les reins, je ressens un léger nœud. J'ai l'impression qu'il descend plus bas. Non, pas de panique, je n'y vais pas. Je ne vous fais pas mal, au moins ?

Liz : Non, du tout. Au contraire.

Red : Je vais appuyer un peu plus fort sur vos reins et tout autour avec mon pouce. Cela ne vous dérange pas si je m'approche plus près de vous ?

Liz : Non, je comprends.

Il est presque contre elle, la couette toujours sur les hanches. Il repasse ses mains sous le tee-shirt et s'aventure le long de son dos.

Soudain, elle gémit.

Red, _la voix rauque et la gorge nouée_ : Erogène ou douleur ?

Liz,_ bouleversée _: Continuez !

Red, _voix hachée_ : Vous n'imaginez pas ce que vos frissons et gémissements étouffés provoquent en moi.

Liz, _soufflant_ : Désolée mais vous avez touché un point sensible.

Red : Je m'en excuse si mes doigts se sont égarés où il ne fallait pas.

Liz : Ils n'y sont pour rien.

Red : Alors c'est quoi ?

Liz, _hésitant un moment mais répondant d'une petite voix presque timide_ : Les poils de vos bras sur ma peau.

Red, _surpris_ : Chatouille ?

Liz : Plus agréable.

Red : Vous voulez que j'arrête, Lizzie ?

Liz : Non ! Sauf si vous en avez assez.

Red : Sûrement pas. J'aimerais vous masser tout le corps, sans restriction. Mais si je le faisais, je sais où cela me conduirait. Vous n'êtes pas une inconnue dans un salon de massage.

Liz : Je suis qui pour vous ?

Red : La femme la plus importante de ma vie.

Liz, _émue _: Vous n'êtes pas loin de devenir également l'homme le plus important de la mienne, vous savez.

Red, _troublé_ : Et ça vous ennuie ?

Liz : Un peu.

Red : Comment me voyez-vous au juste ?

Liz : Comme un homme extrêmement habile de ses mains, séduisant, gentil avec moi, tendre aussi parfois, protecteur, étouffant, zélé et patient.

Red, _étonné_ : Je suis séduisant ?

Liz : Bien sûr que vous l'êtes ! Toutes les femmes le savent.

Red : Dans d'autres circonstances, je vous attirerais ?

Liz : Si vous n'étiez pas dangereux ? Oui, c'est possible.

Red, _souriant _: Je ne suis dangereux que pour ceux qui veulent s'en prendre aux gens que j'aime. Mais pour vous, je suis aussi docile et doux qu'un agneau qui vient de naître.

Liz : Il y a différentes façons d'être dangereux. Vos activités sont légalement répréhensibles et on ne compte plus le nombre de personnes qui souhaitent votre mort. Pour moi, vous côtoyer est à la fois sécurisant et dangereux.

Red : La solution serait que vous restiez toujours près de moi. Ainsi, l'aspect sécurisant prendrait le dessus sur le dangereux. Non ?

Liz : Nous nous entretuerions au bout de 48h. A peine.

Red : Je suis sûr que non.

Liz, _avec une moue enfantine_ : Et mon massage alors ?

Red : Pardon. Je me suis laissé troubler par notre discussion. Est-ce que je peux soulever un peu votre tee-shirt ?

Liz,_ agacée_ : Et après, vous me demanderez quoi de plus ? Que je me tourne vers vous ? Que j'enlève mon shorty ? Red…j'apprécie énormément vos compétences de masseur mais contentez-vous de masser en aveugle.

Red : D'accord. Mais toucher sans voir c'est pire encore que voir sans toucher, Lizzie.

Liz : Comment réagiriez-vous si je vous demandais la même chose ? Par exemple, de retirer la couette de dessus vos hanches, vous feriez quoi ?

Red : Vous voulez que j'enlève la couette ?

Liz : Laissez tomber ! Il y a des choses que je n'ai peut-être pas encore envie de voir ou de savoir.

Red : Parce que vous les savez déjà. N'est-ce pas ?

Enervée après lui, elle se lève et quitte le lit. Il la regarde, hagard.

Red : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Liz : Vous ne jouez pas le jeu, Red ! Il s'agissait, selon vous, de me détendre, d'un simple massage inoffensif. Au départ, c'était seulement la nuque et les épaules, puis ce fut le dos, et enfin, sous le tee-shirt. Stop ! Autant j'ai aimé ça, autant là vous allez trop loin. Il y a des sujets que je n'ai pas envie d'aborder.

Red : Pourquoi ?

Liz : Pourquoi pas. Vous ne répondez jamais à mes questions non plus. Quand je vous demande pourquoi vous tenez à moi, vous changez de sujet.

Red : Ce n'est pas pareil.

Liz : Cela participe des mêmes raisons, je pense.

Red, _ironique_ : J'en doute fort !

Elle lui lance un regard assassin.

Red : Revenez vous allonger, Lizzie. Nous avons tous les deux besoin de dormir un peu.

Liz : Je ne dormirai pas dans le même lit que vous, Red.

Red : Ah oui, pardon, j'oubliais. Je dors, vous me regardez.

Liz : Et je compte vos ronflements.

Red : Je ne ronfle pas.

Liz : Comment le savez-vous puisque vous ne dormez pas ?

Red : Je le sais, c'est tout.

Liz : Bonne nuit, Red.

Red, _se levant à tour_ : Non ! Maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer votre brutal changement d'humeur.

Liz : Je vous l'ai dit, vous avez poussé le bouchon trop loin.

Red : Je n'allais pas vous violer, agent Keen ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait que vous n'ayez voulu. Ou désiré. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a autre chose. Et je ne dormirai pas tant que vous ne me l'aurez pas dit.

Liz : Whisky, vodka ou infusion ?

Red : Infusion de verveine avec de la vodka et du miel.

Liz : Vous êtes sérieux ?

Red : Je vais la préparer moi-même. Vous voulez goûter ? C'est très bien pour faire semblant de dormir tout en restant parfaitement éveillé. Le corps se détend alors que le cerveau fonctionne encore à plein régime. Exactement ce qu'il nous faut cette nuit.

Liz : Je n'ai rien à vous dire, Red. Vous m'avez profondément heurtée en insinuant des choses.

Red : En insinuant quoi ? Dites-le, bon sang ! Cette situation tourne au ridicule.

Liz : Que vous aviez envie de moi !

Red : Et alors ? C'est un problème ? Vous êtes belle et désirable, Lizzie. Et je suis un homme.

Liz : Vous ne pouvez pas me désirer.

Red : Et pourquoi donc ?

Liz : Parce que…

Red : Parce que quoi ?

Liz : Vous, moi, ce n'est pas ce genre de relation entre nous.

Red : Et quelle est la nature de notre relation, selon vous ?

Liz : Amicale.

Red : Aussi, oui. Mais un ami peut très bien vous désirer sans que cela vous engage, vous, à lui céder. Il n'y a pas d'obligation.

Liz : C'est idiot. Je pourrais être votre fille.

Red : Et vous ne l'êtes pas.

Liz : C'est tout comme.

Red : Expliquez-moi un peu ce qu'il se passe dans votre jolie cervelle.

Liz : Vous étiez ami avec Sam et j'ai pensé que vous vouliez le remplacer auprès de moi.

Red : Eh bien…je sens que la nuit va être longue. Je vais préparer les infusions. Après, on va parler. Beaucoup.

**_(A suivre)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Scène 3_

Red et Liz sont assis sur le canapé convertible ouvert.

Liz, _regardant son mug_ : 3 tiers de tout à parts égales, vous êtes sûr ?

Red, _grimaçant pour s'excuser_ : J'ai peut-être eu la main plus lourde sur la vodka. On va dire que j'ai mis 1/3 de verveine, un peu de miel et le reste de vodka.

Liz, _comptabilisant le tout sérieusement_ : Si je rajoute mon énervement actuel, plus le stress de la situation et la conversation à venir, ça va me tenir deux jours votre décoction !

Red, _amusé mais agacé aussi_ : Mais non, mais non…de quoi avez-vous peur ? Que je vous saoule ?

Liz, _tranquillement_ : Même pas. Vous n'êtes pas assez désespéré pour ça.

Red,_ souriant_ : Pas faux. Je ne suis pas désespéré du tout.

Liz : Vous avez de l'espoir ?

Red : Toujours. Je n'aurais jamais survécu aussi longtemps sans cela.

Liz : Et donc, pour en revenir à ce que nous disions avant que vous ne concoctiez ces breuvages…

Red, _très sérieux :_ Je ne suis pas Sam.

Liz : J'avais remarqué. Mais encore ?

Red, _la regardant dans les yeux_ : Je ne veux pas le remplacer.

Liz : Vous auriez du mal.

Red : C'est certain. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai jamais voulu le remplacer auprès de vous. Mes motivations sont autres.

Liz, _détournant son regard _: On en revient donc toujours à la même question : qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Red, _se rapprochant légèrement d'elle_ : Tout.

Liz : Quand vous me dites tout comme ça, moi, je ne comprends rien. Tout ou rien se mélangent et je ne sais plus rien de ce que vous dites être tout. Vous comprenez ?

Red : Refaites la phrase en mettant les mots dans le bon ordre et vous aurez un début de réponse.

Liz : Rien de ce que vous me dites semble être le tout dont vous parlez. Depuis le premier jour, vous me placez sur un piédestal sans aucune raison apparente.

Red : Il s'agit moins de piédestal que de nécessité.

Liz : On progresse. Je descends d'une marche pour passer d'absolu besoin à simple nécessité. Encore un peu et vous allez me dire que je suis un rouage.

Red : Ok. Vous êtes un rouage essentiel à mon absolue nécessité de vous avoir près de moi pour combler un besoin.

Liz : Vu comme ça, c'est assez sordide.

Red : Vous êtes chiante, agent Keen.

Liz : Et vous pas très clair, Raymond Reddington.

Red : Si je vous dis que j'ai envie de vous, vous allez prendre peur. Si je vous dis que je suis là pour vous, vous vous interrogez. Si je vous dis que je sais tout de vous, vous pensez que je vous manipule. Si je vous dis que je ne vous dirai rien de plus que ce que vous pouvez accepter, vous voulez en savoir plus. Alors, je fais quoi ? Je vous dis quoi ?

Liz : La vérité. Essayez, pour voir…

Red, _haussant un peu le ton_ : Je ne fais que ça, Lizzie. La vérité c'est tout ce que je vous dis et vous montre depuis plus d'un an et demi. La vérité ne se cache pas dans mon passé ou dans le vôtre. La vérité c'est un homme de 54 ans qui se trouve dans l'appartement d'une femme bien plus jeune et qui ne sait pas comment faire pour la rassurer. Pas pour la séduire. Parce que ça, elle l'est déjà !

Liz,_ stupéfaite _: Je suis séduite, moi ?

Red, _sûr de lui_ : Totalement.

Liz, _sidérée par son aplomb_ : Vous ne doutez de rien, vous !

Red : Ben, si, justement ! Je doute que vous ayez bien compris mes intentions.

Liz : Pour les comprendre, il faudrait que je les connaisse.

Red : Je viens de vous les dévoiler.

Liz : Massage et infusion ne font qu'embrouiller mon esprit.

Red : Ou pas. Pensez à ce que vous aimeriez le plus.

Liz : Des réponses.

Red : J'ai des tas de réponses qui n'ont pas forcément de questions. Mais je connais des tas de questions dont je n'ai pas les réponses. A la question : « qui est Elisabeth Keen pour Raymond Reddington ? » je connais au moins 4 possibilités de réponses qui engendrent la même conséquence.

Liz : Quelle conséquence ?

Red : Celle dont vous rêvez la nuit et que vous niez le jour.

Liz : Ah ! Celle-là !

Red : Oui.

Liz : Mais, Red, ce n'est pas possible entre nous.

Red : Pourquoi ?

Liz : Parce que vous m'en voudriez beaucoup !

Red : Pourquoi ?

Liz : Parce que je ne peux pas vous faire ça, pardi !

Red : Pourquoi ?

Liz : Au 4ème pourquoi il sera exactement 2h du matin. Je ne peux pas vous raser la tête et vous acheter une autre paire de lunettes de soleil ! Vous ressembleriez beaucoup trop à Monsieur Propre !

Red : Vous rêvez de me raser la tête ?

Liz : J'ai le fantasme des crânes lisses. Ca me vient de mon enfance quand Sam…

Red : Lizzie…arrêtez l'infusion !

Liz : Vous me demandiez à quoi je rêvais, je vous le dis et maintenant, vous me dites que ça ne va pas ! Faut savoir ce que vous voulez !

Red : Un peu de sérieux.

Liz : Demain. A 2h, c'est le moment où rien n'est plus sérieux. On voit la vie côté sommeil. Ou soleil. Enfin, ça rime.

Red : A rien. Cette discussion ne rime à rien.

Liz : Nous deux, ici, ce soir, avouez que cela ne rime pas à grand-chose non plus.

Red : On se cherche, on s'égare, on se perd et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à vous retrouver.

Liz : J'ai du oublier de semer des petits cailloux.

Red : On peut en revenir à nos moutons ?

Liz : Vous ne préférez pas aller les compter ?

Red : Non. Je ne veux pas dormir tant que les choses ne seront pas claires entre nous.

Liz : Vos valises vont décoller avant vous alors !

Il lève les yeux au ciel, légèrement exaspéré.

Red, _impatient_ : Quand vous me regardez, vous voyez quoi, Lizzie ?

Liz, plus sérieuse : Une énigme.

Red : Je vous ai connue plus drôle ce soir.

Liz : J'ai digéré le clown.

Red : Vous me voyez ?

Liz : N'étant pas aveugle, je ne vois que vous.

Red : Dans une foule, parmi des centaines de personnes, j'apparais. Vous me voyez ?

Liz : Je vois votre chapeau.

Red : Votre clown n'est pas encore totalement digéré.

Liz : Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Red : Est-ce que vous me voyez ?

Liz, _agacée_ : Oui, je vous vois. J'ai deux yeux et même sans lunette, je vous vois très bien. Inouï, non ?

Red : Comment me voyez-vous ?

Liz : J'ai déjà répondu tout à l'heure.

Red : Je vous demande ce que VOUS voyez quand vous me regardez.

Liz, _le regardant fixement_ : Alors, vu que vous doutez de ma capacité à reconnaître un homme quand j'en vois un, je vais oser dire que vous en êtes un. Ensuite, à première vue, vous avez la petite cinquantaine et une calvitie prononcée. Un très beau sourire, de belles lèvres, des yeux verts cernés, des poches sous ces derniers, un nez bien dessiné, un visage agréable à regarder. Dans l'ensemble, vous êtes séduisant et ainsi que je vous l'ai déjà dit, si vous n'étiez pas vous, oui, vous pourriez m'attirer.

Red : Mais je suis moi et vous le savez. Je sais pour ma part que si j'avais l'intention de vous séduire, vous ne me résisteriez pas.

Liz : Vous savez des tas de choses. Vos questions, c'était seulement pour faire la conversation ?

Red : Non, je veux que vous l'admettiez.

Liz : Que j'admette quoi ?

Red : Que je vous plais. Même en étant ce que je suis.

Liz, _moqueuse_ : Red, j'ai sans doute fumé le tapis de ma chambre et probablement mangé des clowns au déjeuner mais vous, vous avez du lire toute la collection Harlequin destinée aux plus de 50 ans ! Arrêtez cette littérature, Red. C'est mauvais pour vous.

Red : De quoi avez-vous peur, Lizzie ?

Liz : Des araignées.

Red, _tout bas_ : J'ai envie de vous.

Liz, _croyant qu'il plaisante_ : Et moi j'ai envie d'aller voir les Chutes d'Iguazu.

Red, _très sérieux_ : Je vous y emmène demain, si vous voulez.

Liz : J'aurais du choisir quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas m'offrir. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'emmener voir les anneaux de Saturne de plus près ?

Red : S'il n'y avait que ça pour vous rendre heureuse, je trouverais un moyen.

Liz : Vous savez ce que j'aime le plus chez vous ?

Red : Mon charme.

Liz : Vous tenez à mon bonheur plus qu'au vôtre et cependant, vous refusez de me dire la vérité sur mon enfance.

Red : Elle ne compte pas dans la balance. Aujourd'hui, c'est le présent. Et c'est le plus important. Je voudrais que vous me regardiez comme je suis aujourd'hui.

Liz : Ce que vous êtes, tout comme ce que je suis, c'est l'aboutissement de ce que nous fumes hier. L'un et l'autre sont liés. Vous n'êtes pas né à 54 ans. J'ai aussi eu une vie avant d'avoir 32 ans. Il me manque seulement les 4 premières années.

Red : Pas les plus passionnantes pour moi.

Liz : Vous n'aimez pas les enfants ?

Red : Si mais je préfère les jolies femmes.

Liz : Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'avais 4 ans, Red ?

Red : Je vous le dirai…quand vous admettrez que vous êtes attirée par moi.

Liz, _souriante_ : Je suis attirée par vous. Comme les souris sont attirées par les bouts de fromage coincés dans la tapette. Ou comme les truites le sont par des mouches suicidaires. Alors, il s'est passé quoi en 1986 ?

Red, _d'un ton docte_ : L'auteur de cette histoire a eu son permis de conduire en janvier, son Bac avec mention en juin, son premier appartement en août. Au niveau international, en janvier, la navette Challenger a explosé en vol. Au printemps, ce fut Tchernobyl. C'est l'année où le monde a fait connaissance avec Tom Cruise et Mike Tyson. Quoi d'autre ? Des attentats, des prises d'otages, du sport, de la politique, la routine quoi !

Liz, _insistante_ : Je vous ai dit que vous m'attiriez !

Red : Je suis quoi ? Le bout de fromage, la tapette ou la mouche suicidaire ?

Liz : Le bout de fromage.

Red : Je sens meilleur, non ?

Liz : Je vous dirai ça au petit matin.

Red : Je vais dormir la bouche ouverte.

Liz : Vous avez de la chance que nous soyons en hiver, il n'y a pas de mouche dans l'appartement.

Red : Je ne les mange que grillées, de toute façon.

Liz : Vous ne me le direz jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Red : Quoi donc ?

Liz : Pas la recette de la brochette de mouches ! Mon passé, vous ne m'en parlerez jamais.

Red : Couchez avec moi et si je suis satisfait, vous aurez vos réponses.

Liz : Si je couchais avec vous, Red, vous seriez tellement satisfait que vous me chanteriez les réponses que j'attends en javanais ancien !

Red, _sensuel_ : Je vous trouve bien présomptueuse. Pouvez-vous me prouver ce que vous avancez ?

Liz : Fermez les yeux et imaginez que je le fais !

Red : Je fais ça tout le temps !

Liz : Vous avez déjà pensé à consulter ?

Red : N'est-ce pas ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Liz : Je suis profileuse, pas psychiatre !

Red : Je vous ai massée, Lizzie ! Vous pourriez me psychanalyser pour me remercier.

Liz : Je vais vous faire un résumé, si vous voulez.

Red, _grimaçant_ : Je crains un peu pour mon matricule.

Liz : Vous ne savez pas me mentir alors, pour ne pas avoir à le faire, vous éludez mes questions ou vous me laissez y répondre par moi-même.

Red : Je saurais vous mentir mais je ne le veux pas. Notre relation doit être basée sur la confiance avant tout. Chose que VOUS avez oubliée récemment.

Liz : J'avais de bonnes raisons.

Red : Passons. Ensuite ?

Liz : Ensuite ? Vous êtes trop sûr de vous pour douter un seul instant que je puisse vouloir autre chose que ce que vous voulez.

Red, _de nouveau sensuel_ : Parce que je lis dans vos yeux, ma belle.

Liz : Et qu'y lisez-vous ?

Red : Liz, Lizzie, lisez en moi ce que je lis en vous.

Liz : Vous vous enlisez !

Red, _se rapprochant lentement d'elle_ : Je lis un certain trouble quand je suis proche de vous, quand je vous touche, que mon regard caresse le vôtre et quand vous fixez, comme présentement, ma bouche.

En effet, Liz a les yeux qui se posent régulièrement sur la bouche de Red.

Liz : Plus un geste, si vous tenez à la vie !

Red : Même si vous le vouliez, vous ne me feriez pas le moindre mal. Si je m'approchais encore, vous vous lèveriez pour fuir ou vous me laisseriez faire en espérant que je ne m'arrête pas. Vous me désirez, Lizzie. Que vous en soyez consciente ou non, c'est un fait.

Liz : Note pour moi-même : effets secondaires de l'infusion sur Red = délire sensoriel.

Red : Vous croyez que je délire ?

Il se rapproche de plus en plus. Elle ne s'éloigne pas mais le regarde méchamment.

Liz : Ne faites pas ça, je vous préviens !

Red : Arrêtez-moi !

Liz : Pourquoi jouez-vous ainsi avec moi ?

Red, _d'un ton résolu _: Je ne joue pas. Je vous veux. _(Plus sensuel)_ Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, là, de suite, poser ma bouche dans votre cou et la laisser remonter derrière votre oreille gauche pour qu'elle continue sa course en direction de vos lèvres et qu'elle y dépose enfin un baiser. Je veux sentir votre corps contre le mien, vos mains sur moi et poser les miennes sur vous, vous déshabiller et rendre hommage à votre beauté en vous aimant pendant des heures.

Troublée, Liz se lève et va vers la fenêtre.

Liz : Votre technique de séduction laisse à désirer.

Red : Non. Vous avez fui pour y réchapper mais vous ne fuirez pas toujours, Lizzie. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ma façon de vous approcher. Si je me levais à mon tour, où iriez-vous ? Combien de temps allez-vous me faire croire que vous ne ressentez rien ?

Liz : Je vais aller voir Dembe. Lui, j'en suis certaine, n'a pas de vues sexuelles sur moi.

Red : Il ne s'agit pas seulement de sexe. Vous le savez très bien. Entre vous et moi, il y a beaucoup plus que ça. Et ça vous terrifie.

Liz : Ca devrait vous effrayer aussi !

Red : Je n'aime pas le pouvoir que vous avez sur moi mais j'apprends à l'accepter depuis pas mal de temps. On ne choisit pas nos sentiments, Lizzie. On les éprouve, c'est tout. Après, on a le choix entre les nier et être malheureux ou les assumer et avoir une chance infime de goûter au bonheur.

Liz : Et Barbara Cartland est passée par là…

Red, _se levant d'un pas énergique_ : Elle, je ne sais pas mais moi, je ne vais pas rester les bras ballants à attendre que vous soyez raisonnable. Je n'ai plus le temps de tourner autour du pot pendant des années, Lizzie. _(Puis, en colère)_Vous ne voulez pas admettre que je vous plais assez afin de tenter une relation différente ? Soit ! Je vais aller voir ailleurs.

Il part dans la salle de bain et en revient avec ses vêtements.

Liz, _subitement inquiète_ : Que faites-vous ?

Red : Je m'en vais. Je reviendrai quand vous serez adulte.

Il est sur le point d'enlever son tee-shirt pour remettre sa chemise quand elle pose sa main sur son bras.

Liz : Ne partez pas.

Red : Pourquoi ?

Liz : Je ne suis pas prête pour ce que vous me demandez, Red. Mais j'ai besoin de vous. Pas seulement pour me protéger. J'ai besoin de votre présence auprès de moi.

Red, _se ravisant et la dévisageant avec gravité_ : Je ne veux pas vous brusquer, Lizzie. J'ai perdu mon sang froid depuis le massage. Les choses n'auraient pas du se passer ainsi ce soir entre nous.

Liz : Les choses évoluent trop vite depuis quelques mois entre vous et moi. Oui, vous m'attirez mais j'ai peur. Mon histoire avec Tom a fait pas mal de dégâts, vous savez, et j'aimerais éviter de souffrir de nouveau autant. Or avec vous, je sais que c'est ce qui va se passer. Vous me ferez souffrir. Tôt ou tard.

Red : Pas de mon plein gré en tout cas.

Liz : Sciemment ou pas, vous le ferez. Et je vous ferai aussi souffrir. Parce qu'entre nous, il n'y aura pas de happy end.

Red : Et pourquoi pas ?

Liz : 22 ans nous séparent. Nos métiers nous diviseront aussi un jour. Vous nous voyez dans 25 ou 30 ans côte à côte, vieillissant paisiblement ? Soyons réalistes ! Cet avenir là, nous l'avons grandement hypothéqué depuis longtemps. L'un comme l'autre.

Red : Dans 25 ou 30 ans, vous me regarderez vieillir car vous serez encore assez jeune pour refaire votre vie.

Liz : Il y a une chance sur plusieurs millions pour que nous soyons encore de ce monde dans 10 ans maximum et vous le savez pertinemment.

Red, _hochant la tête_ : D'accord. Alors on fait quoi ? Que voulez-vous faire, Lizzie ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Liz : Pour l'instant, j'aimerais que vous dormiez un peu.

Red : Dormez avec moi.

Liz : Je n'y arriverai pas.

Red : Moi non plus.

Liz : On tourne un peu en rond.

Red : C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du…

Liz, _posant de nouveau sa main sur son bras_ : Non, Red. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous êtes l'homme le plus gentil et le plus patient que je connaisse. Mais, dites, vous me désirez vraiment ?

Red, _en riant_ : Non, je plaisantais, bien sûr !

Liz, _souriant _: C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Vous êtes trop futé pour tomber dans ce piège.

Red : Tout à fait.

Liz : Je m'allongerais volontiers, par contre.

Red : La tête qui tourne, Lizzie ?

Liz : C'est la verveine.

Red : Pas le miel ?

Liz : Si, aussi. Vous vous allongez près de moi ?

Red : Vos désirs sont des ordres, agent Keen.

Ils s'allongent côte à côte.

Liz : Et maintenant ?

Red : Je vais vous raconter une histoire.

Liz : Chouette ! J'adore les histoires !

**ACTE 2**

_Scène 1_

Ils sont tous les deux allongés sagement dans le lit du canapé. Sur la couette. Red a replié ses bras derrière sa tête et Liz est tournée vers lui.

Red : C'est l'histoire d'une première fois. Vous m'écoutez ?

Liz : Plus que jamais.

Red : Alors voilà, c'est arrivé à une femme que j'ai connue, il y a fort, fort longtemps dans un pays fort, fort lointain.

Liz : Si vous me parlez de Schrek, j'ai déjà vu tous les opus !

Red : Chuttt…vous voulez connaître mon histoire oui ou non ?

Liz : Je me tais.

Elle met sa main sur sa bouche.

Red, _riant à moitié_ : Cette femme s'appelait Adelaïde. Un jour, elle était avec un homme. Elle se coucha avec un soupir...Elle essaya de détendre les muscles de ses belles jambes, et replia ses genoux tremblants. Quand le moment fut venu, elle eut peur et ne cessa de lui répéter que c'était la première fois. Il la rassura en lui disant qu'il ferait bien attention.

Liz : Red, c'est une histoire cochonne que vous me racontez ?

Red : Vous êtes une vraie casse-pieds ! Attendez la suite avant de vous offusquer ! Je continue ?

Liz : Oui mais je n'étais pas offusquée. Juste étonnée. Mais allez-y, je ne dis plus rien.

Red : J'en doute. Mais bon…Donc, les doigts de l'homme frôlèrent involontairement la partie sensible...Elle était couchée, ses yeux brillaient, elle se sentait toute petite sous le poids de l'homme. Elle frémit à la vue de la chose que l'homme tenait dans ses mains. Mais il tint promesse, et commença avec précaution et douceur. Elle ouvrit plus grand pour donner plus d'espace à l'homme.

Liz : Red….

Red : Lizzie, si vous ne vous taisez pas, je vous mets l'oreiller sur la tête ! Je continue. De longs frissons lui parcoururent le corps et soudain, elle s'écria : « NON ! Je ne peux pas le supporter plus longtemps. » Surpris, il lui répondit : « Ne te décourage pas, je sens que ça vient. » Elle sentit son corps bondir, grâce à son esprit de conservation. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais elle resta couchée sans bouger.

Liz : La pauvre ! Des fois, ça peut faire mal, oui.

Red : Ca fait toujours mal car…Ce fut ainsi que le dentiste lui enleva sa première dent !

Liz éclate de rire.

Liz, _riant toujours_ : Là, j'avoue, vous m'avez eue.

Red, _fier de lui_ : Je ne fais que relater. J'ai trouvé cette histoire un jour en parcourant internet. Je l'ai trouvée excellente et du coup, je l'ai retenue.

Liz : Vous en connaissez d'autres ?

Red : Mignonnes, coquines, salaces ou qui font peur ?

Liz : Une qui fait peur. J'adore ces histoires et celles aussi avec des énigmes.

Red, _concentré_ : Une énigme pour commencer. Dans un lointain pays, la justice était rendue étrangement. En effet, lorsque quelqu'un était condamné, on lui présentait un sac avec 2 papiers : il devait en tirer un au sort. L'un était marqué d'une croix et signifiait la prison ; l'autre était blanc et signifiait la liberté. Or, ce jour-là, le condamné apprend que les papiers sont truqués : les deux portent une croix. Comment peut-il éviter la prison ?

Liz : Il fait appel à vous pour s'évader ?

Red : Je suis celui qui a truqué les papiers, Lizzie.

Liz : C'est embêtant pour lui, ça.

Red : Une autre idée ?

Liz, _le regardant en souriant tendrement_ : Il est aveugle ?

Red : Non.

Liz : Il dénonce la tricherie.

Red : Non plus.

Liz : Je donne ma langue au chat.

Red : Le chat vient d'avaler la souris qui a mangé le fromage. Il est repu et n'a pas envie de votre langue. Alors ?

Liz : Le prisonnier mange le papier ?

Red : Vous y êtes presque.

Liz, _toute contente d'elle, se tape le front avec la main_ : Mais bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr ! Il pioche le premier papier, le roule en boule et le mange. Lorsqu'il pioche le second papier, il le déplie et montre la croix au Juge qui ne peut pas prouver que le papier avalé par le prisonnier portait aussi une croix. Donc, par défaut, le papier était blanc et signifiait la liberté.

Red : Vous êtes brillante ! Bravo ! Je savais que vous pouviez le faire.

Liz : Les tests de logique sont toujours mes préférés. Au début, je patine un peu mais je trouve assez vite les solutions.

Red : C'est ce que je vois, oui. Ce qui tend à prouver que le FBI a bien fait de vous recruter.

Liz : Je bosse encore pour eux ou pour vous ?

Red,_ riant_ : Les deux.

Liz : Faites-moi d'ailleurs penser à vous réclamer une augmentation le mois prochain.

Red : Et pourquoi donc ?

Liz : Heures supplémentaires en tarif de nuit.

Red : Vous travaillez, là ?

Liz : Je veille sur votre sommeil.

Red : Sauf que je ne dors pas.

Liz : Ca va venir. Vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire ?

Red : Vous savez faire ça, vous ?

Liz, _faussement vexée_ : Ne soyez pas mesquin ! Je raconte très bien. Vous voulez ?

Red : Si vous me faites rire, vous perdez.

Liz : Et si je vous endors, je gagne quoi ?

Red : Une augmentation de…ma reconnaissance.

Liz : Je m'en contenterai. Avant de commencer à vous raconter l'histoire, j'aimerais que vous vous allongiez les deux bras le long du corps, en position confortable. Vous dormez dans quelle position en général ?

Red : Quand je dors seul, à plat ventre, la tête tournée vers la droite. Quand je ne suis pas seul, sur le côté de ma partenaire.

Liz : Collé à elle ?

Red : Presque. J'aime regarder une femme endormie.

Liz : Vous y voyez quoi ?

Red : L'apaisement et la beauté révélée, pure et vraie.

Liz, _souriant_ : Vous êtes un drôle de bonhomme, Raymond Reddington.

Red : Je sais, oui. Mais vous m'apprécieriez moins si j'étais plus banal, n'est-ce pas ?

Liz : C'est sûr, oui.

Il s'installe sur le côté et lui fait face.

Red : Voilà, je suis bien. Prêt à vous écouter me lire le bottin.

Liz : Moquez-vous, moquez-vous… ! Cette histoire se passe à Montauk, dans les sous-sols de l'hôtel South Beach. Vous visualisez ?

Red : Oui, très bien. J'y ai dormi une fois ou deux.

Liz : Parfait. Donc, dans les sous-sols vivait une maman chat qui avait eu 3 chatons femelles 6 semaines auparavant. Ces dernières commençaient à peine à pouvoir faire le tour du propriétaire mais n'avaient pas le droit de s'aventurer au dehors. Un jour, la maman dut sortir faire des courses pour nourrir sa petite famille. Avant de s'en aller, elle dit à ses filles : « Je vous fais confiance, mes enfants. Vous restez sagement ici sans bouger en attendant que je revienne. D'accord ? ». Les 3 petites boules de poils promirent à leur mère d'obéir. Sitôt celle-ci partie, les 3 chatons se regardèrent et la plus hardie des 3 dit aux autres : « On pourrait quand même aller juste jeter un œil dehors, non ? Maman n'en saura rien. » La seconde, un peu moins hardie mais tout aussi curieuse lui répondit : « D'accord mais on fait vite, hein ? ». La troisième, moins dégourdie mais trop fière pour l'admettre devant ses sœurs acquiesça en se promettant de rentrer très vite au moindre signe de danger.

Red,_ le regard rivé sur elle_ : Vous m'intriguez, Lizzie.

Liz : Chut ! C'est moi qui raconte ! Les chatons sortirent rapidement du sous-sol et se dirigèrent vers l'avenue qui longeait la plage. Elles en furent tout d'abord effrayées. Le bruit des voitures, motos et autres bolides plus ou moins motorisés leur firent dresser les poils sur le dos et leurs queues doublèrent de volume.

Red, _rêveur_ : Heureuses petites bêtes…

Liz, l_e grondant_ : Vous vous taisez ou je vous mets l'oreiller sur la tête !

Red : Voleuse de punition !

Liz : Je finis mon histoire ou vous restez bloqué sur les queues des chatons ?

Red : Pardon, je me tais. Continuez.

Liz : Le plus hardie regarda ses sœurs et leur dit : « Je propose qu'on aille voir ce qu'il y a là-bas, après ce drôle de truc qui fait tant de bruit. On va faire attention en traversant. Je passe en premier pour vous montrer comment faire. J'ai vu ça à la télévision une fois. » Les deux autres attendirent sur le bord de la route et, très inquiètes, virent leur sœur regarder sur sa droite, puis sur sa gauche et avancer à toute vitesse sur le bitume. Une fois de l'autre côté, en sécurité, elle leur fit signe de passer elles aussi. La seconde regarda à droite, puis à gauche et voyant que la voie était libre, traversa très vite aussi, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La troisième hésita puis finit par faire comme ses sœurs. Elle regarda à droite, à gauche, puis encore à droite et enfin encore une fois à gauche et s'élança. En course, elle était la meilleure des trois. Ouf, elles étaient toutes saines et sauves. Fières d'elles, elles s'avancèrent sur la plage, très curieuses de l'effet du sable sur leurs coussinets. Elles jouèrent un moment dedans, y firent leurs besoins naturels et c'est là qu'elles virent la mer pour la première fois. La plus dégourdie s'avança près de l'eau. Au large, un scooter des mers passa et fit une vague qui arrosa la tête de notre aventurière. Elle s'ébroua en reculant bien vite pour se mettre au sec. Elle n'avait pas aimé ça ! La seconde, toujours plus curieuse, s'avança à son tour sur la rive. C'est à ce moment là qu'un hors bord passa près de la côte provoquant une vague plus importante que le scooter qui submergea le chaton à moitié. Sonnée par l'attaque de l'eau, elle recula vivement et se roula dans le sable pour enlever l'eau de son pelage, en vain. La troisième se moqua de ses sœurs et s'avança à son tour pour leur prouver que l'eau n'était pas si mauvaise. Ce fut hélas le moment que choisit un yacht pour passer non loin et provoquer une vague qui inonda totalement, de la tête à la queue, notre jeune insouciante. Toute penaude et sous l'œil goguenard de ses sœurs, elle râla un peu et se fit un devoir de leur rappeler qu'elles devaient revenir au logis avant le retour de leur mère. Elles coururent de nouveau vers la route. La première, celle qui avait seulement la tête encore trempée, s'élança après avoir rapidement regardé à gauche et à droite et…elle ne vit pas la voiture qui venait vers elle. Elle fut fauchée et mourut sur le coup. Paniquées, ses deux sœurs pensaient déjà à ce qu'elles allaient devoir expliquer à leur mère en rentrant. Elles n'étaient pas prêtes de revoir le soleil ! Oubliant toute prudence, la seconde s'avança sur le bitume en regardant seulement à gauche quand, de sa droite, survint une autre voiture qui la happa à son tour. Elle n'y survécut pas. La dernière, celle qui était trempée sur tout le corps, prit bien soin de regarder plusieurs fois la chaussée et au loin, ravalant ses larmes, et toute tremblante de peur et de froid, de chagrin aussi, s'élança sur la route en hésitant un tout petit peu trop longtemps. Cette hésitation lui coûta la vie quand un camion déboula de nulle part et écrasa le chaton.

Red : Elle n'est pas gaie, votre histoire ! J'adore les animaux, vous le savez.

Liz : Attendez, je n'ai pas fini.

Red : Y'a une fin heureuse malgré tout ? Les chauffards vont en prison et sont obligés de manger des boulettes de papiers ?

Liz : Je vous dis la fin ou pas ?

Red : Je vous en prie. Mais j'espère qu'elle sera bonne parce que sinon, vous serez responsable de mes cauchemars.

Liz : D'accord. Voici la fin : Les trois chatons arrivèrent au ciel. Là, on les fit patienter dans une salle d'attente. La première fut appelée. Elle se présenta devant Saint Pierre qui l'observa longuement avant de prononcer sa sentence : « Pour avoir désobéi, tu vois dans quel état tu te présentes à moi aujourd'hui ? Pour la peine, je te condamne à 7 jours de Purgatoire. Tu peux t'en aller. » Elle repartit, la tête et la queue basse et on la conduisit au Purgatoire. Saint Pierre fait appeler la seconde. En la voyant, il s'exclama : « Non mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu as l'air d'un rat sur le devant et d'un chaton sur l'arrière. Je sais déjà ce que tu as fait. Ta punition pour ton allure et ta désobéissance sera d'aller purger 2 semaines au Purgatoire. Et vas te sécher ! ». Encore plus honteuse que sa sœur, elle repartit. Vint le tour de la troisième. En la voyant arriver devant lui, Saint Pierre piqua une grosse colère : « Alors là, c'est le pompon ! Un rat ! Voilà ce que tu es désormais. Ici, c'est le Paradis des chats, pas des rats ! On ne t'a jamais dit que les chats n'aimaient pas l'eau ? Tu es…sors de ma vue au plus vite, j'ai honte pour toi ! Je te condamne dès à présent à 1 mois ferme de Purgatoire. Circule, je ne veux plus te voir ! ». Elle s'en alla, en rasant les murs. Pas commode le vieux !

Mais cette histoire a une morale. Voulez-vous la connaître ?

Red : J'en meurs d'envie, oui !

Liz : La morale c'est que plus la petite chatte est mouillée et plus les saints sont durs !

Il la regarde un instant, s'assurant de bien avoir compris la chute de l'histoire. Elle a un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Alors il éclate de rire.

Red : Lizzie ! Oh non, je vous jure, vous m'étonnez parfois beaucoup ! Une telle histoire, venant de vous…(_Il rit de plus belle_) Si je m'attendais à ça ! Et vous pensez que je vais pouvoir m'endormir sereinement en pensant à votre histoire et en vous sachant près de moi ? Vous êtes cruelle.

Liz : Avouez que la chute est bonne, non ?

Red : Excellente. J'adore. Mais maintenant, j'ai des images particulièrement perturbantes dans la tête.

Liz : Désolée.

Il se calme un peu et la regarde en souriant.

Red : Il y a une chose que vous pourriez faire pour m'aider à m'endormir.

Liz : Laquelle ?

Red : Venir dans mes bras. Je vous promets qu'il ne se passera rien. Je voudrais juste vous tenir contre moi. C'est possible ?

Elle s'approche de lui et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Il étend son bras et elle se colle contre lui. Sagement.

Liz : Comme ça ?

Red : Avec le bisou, c'était parfait. Merci.

Liz : Au concours de bisous, vous êtes encore largement devant. Je vous en dois quelques-uns.

Red : Vous pouvez égaliser quand vous voulez. Je suis votre homme.

Liz : Je sais, oui.

Ils se taisent et ferment leurs yeux.

**_(A suivre)_**


End file.
